Digimon Gaia
by ag3901
Summary: This is an original story with original human characters. Three of the Digimon are familiar but have a twist in their evolution tree. The other two are completely original. Come see this new version of Digimon
1. Ep 1:Digital Monsters

**Hello this is my first story on this site. Enjoy.**

* * *

Hello My name is Shou I live in Tokyo. You like my clothes. I wear my yellow shirt with my favorite orange vest, black slacks, and yellow sneakers. Also like my spikey yellow hair. You're probably wondering why I'm narrating myself. This is me a year ago. I'm going to tell you a story of something that happened to me and four other kids. But first let me show them to you.

This first one right here is Axle. You see his black hair with that small pony tail on the back. Dude's got style with that blue leather jacket, black gloves, black jeans, and blue leather boots. He may look cold now but keep an eye on him.

This next person is named Himeko and she's a vagabond. Her yellow and red striped shirt was torn at the bottom, she also wore green pants, but her most defining feature was that she was barefoot. Don't know how her feet are so durable. Her hair also looked the part seeing how it was red, long, and messy.

The next person to show you is Tucker. He recently moved from The United States. He has casual brown hair, a purple cap a purple long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He likes listening to music on his headphones.

Last was a little kid who looked to be five this is Gon, he wore a fisherman's hat, a brown shirt, camouflage shorts, and brown sneakers. He recently moved from the rural side of Japan. Little did we know our fates would be connected when we all bumped into each other.

(Insert Opening- Original Butterfly)

I was coming in on my bike, Axle was coming in on his scooter, Himeko was walking enjoying the scenery, Tucker bobbing to his music, and Gon was happily skipping along. None of us were playing attention when we bumped into each other.

"Owwww" I said trying to recover.

"Hey watch where you're going idiots" Axle said in an angry voice. "Now I need a new scooter."

"I'm so sorry" Himeko said in a comforting voice.

"Whoa that was wicked" Tucker talking in a skateboarder voice.

"OWWWIE IT HURTS" Gon said as he was about to cry.

"Shh it's okay little one" Himeko said trying to comfort Gon. He eventually stopped. After that whole debacle we properly introduced ourselves.

"My names Shou Ryu pleased to meet you."

"Names Axle Nomura and you're all going to give me money to fix my scooter."

"Wait aren't you the son of motorcyclist Dan Nomura as in Dan the Eagle he's a worldwide legend, Oh wait I didn't say my name, I'm Tucker Gibbons and I recently moved here from the United States."

"My name is Himeko and that is all I know. I live by myself and always wander here and their." Tucker noticed one of Himeko's features.

"So do you always walk around barefoot like that."

Himeko just replied, "It's because I can't afford shoes but to be honest I kind of like being barefoot, my feet feel more comfortable and I can wiggle my toes all day."

"My name is Gon and I am 5 years old. I know math and can read a book."

"Aw he is so adorable" Himeko said in a high pitched voice.

"I'm guessing you love kids" as I said to Himeko.

"Of course I love kids their so kind and innocent."

"So anyway now that we know each other I'm very sorry for my ignorance. Axle I swear I will get money to fix your scooter."

"You better" Axle said in a grumpy voice.

Then out of know where time around us stops. we are all confused then adding to that lights appeared as five little devices dropped down into our hands. I got a yellow one, Axle got a blue one, Himeko got a green one, Tucker a purple one, and Gon got a brown one. Then we were being pulled up into the air by those lights. In a flash we were falling in what seemed to be some kind of matrix sequence. I knocked out but what happened as I woke up would change my life.

Waking up a voice called out to me "Shou, Shou."

"What" was the only thing I said as when I came to this little pink puff ball with red eyes and sharp teeth with what looked like wavey antena flowing behind it's body stared at me. Of course my reaction was "Waaaa what is that thing" it only said "I'm your friend, I'm your friend".

I then asked it questions " Okay first off what are you and where am I" seeing how I was in a forest with really colorful trees.

"My name is Koromon and your in the digital world."

"So I'm in some sort of cyber-space great as if my life couldn't get any weirder."

As I said that Axle came with another creature that looked like a cat was blue, and had an M on it's forehead "So you got stuck with a plushie too" the creature ranted "I'm not a plushie, I'm a born warrior Digimon."

"Wanyamon you got a partner too" Koromon said to the other "Digimon". I then asked how they know each other. "Wanyamon and me know each other since we hatched out of our eggs."

Coming from behind a tree was Himeko and a Digimon that looked like a plant. "Hey guys look at my partner her name is Tanemon."

"Salutations to you and your Digimon." Tanemon spoke in a really regal way. Gon came next with his Digimon that had a spike for a nose. "Hello everyone this is my friend Pointymon" "Helllooo" said Pointymon.

Then we heard a person screaming it was Tucker being followed by a Digimon with tusks. "Ruuunnn" we all thought he was running from his Digimon.

"Um Tucker I think you're over reacting" as I said to Tucker.

"I'm not running from my partner Bitemon, I'm running from Kuwagamon."

Then Koromon said in shock, "Wait did you say Kuwagamon." I asked Koromon "Is that bad." He then replied, "Only if you want to be chased by a giant walking stag bettle." My next reaction was "Wwhhaaat."

Sure enough a giant stag bettle Digimon called Kuwagamon was coming our way. We all made a run for it though it was surprisingly fast for a giant creature. All our Digimon tried to defend us but their bubble attacks were pitiful against Kuwagamon's hard exo-skeleton.

We stopped at a cliff where Kuwagamon cornered us. Even though our Digimon were weak they had the will to defend us. They were getting pummeled.

"Koromon" I yelled "Wanyamon" "Tanemon NO" "You're getting thrashed Bitemon" "Please don't die Pointymon" then after I said "DON'T GIVE UP" our devices light up and pillars of light shine down on our Digimon.

(Insert Song-Bravehart)

**KOROMON SHINKA AGUMON**

**WANYAMON SHINKA GAOMON **

**TANEMON SHINKA PALMON **

**BITEMON SHINKA SILKMON **

**POINTYMON SHINKA MOLEMON **

Agumon looked like a little dinosaur, Gaomon looked like a boxing wolf, Palmon looked more like a plant, Silkmon looked like a little spider, and Molemon is self explanatory. We looked in aw at our Digimon's new forms. Powered up they started to repel Kuwagamon. "PEPPER BREATH" Agumon shouted blasting a fire ball from his mouth. "GAO RUSH" "POISON IVY" "SILK ATTACK" "MOLE PUNCH."

With that Kuwagamon was knocked to the ground. We congratulated our Digimon for defeating Kuwagamon and Digivolving into new forms. But Kuwagamon with his last bit of strength shattered the ground around us and we start falling into the ravine. For now that where we will leave off. Come back because battles will only intensify as our Digimon become stronger.

(End of song)

* * *

**Hope you liked it**


	2. Ep 2: Shock of BorutoGreymon

**Now for the next Chapter**

Hey everyone Shou here, last time was crazy me and the others got Digimon and got sent to this digital world. Kuwagamon attacked and our Digimon digivolved. Now let's see what happens after we fall.

(Insert Song-Butterfly)

After falling into the river at the bottom of the ravine, we washed up at a nearby glades. "Is everyone okay, Agumon what about you." "I'm okay Shou, whenever you're okay."

Axle then suggest, "We need to find a way home." Gaomon added to that statement, "Mabey we should look for an exit or ask other friendly Digimon to help us." With that we started to walk on.

Each of us talked to our Digimon. "So Digimon is short for digital monster."

"That's right Shou we're beings made up of sentient synthesized data." Agumon was quite an expert when it came to his world.

"So Gaomon are you into boxing", Axle asking Gaomon about his boxing gloves and headband.

"What is boxing, I only look like this because it's what I'm programmed to evolve into."

"I am a born warrior Digimon though", Gaomon said in a very proud way.

"I like that spunk you have Gaomon."

Himeko and Palmon were also mingling.

"So Himeko why don't you wear shoes."

"Because Palmon I just like wearing no shoes, I love feeling the ground beneath my bare feet."

"Same I also love feeling the ground beneath my feet to."

"Well of course you would Palmon your a plant and plants love the soil."

"Hey Tucker what are you doing", Silkmon asked being confused about why Tucker was bobbing his head.

"I'm listening to music Silkmon."

"Oh we have music here in the digital world." "Yeah but have you heard music from the human world." Tucker then put his headphones over Silkmon's head.

Silkmon fell in love with the music and started bobbing his head. "Oh where has this been all my digital life."

"That's what we call Hip Hop."

Gon and Molemon were playing eye spy, Gon was the one coming up with the questions while Molemon tried to solve them.

"I spy with my little eye something blue"

"Oh oh, the sky"

"Good job Molemon, you're my best friend." Gon was so adorable.

"Your my best friend to Gon."

After a while we found telephone booths in the middle of the glade.

"What are telephone booths doing here in this glade." Me and Himeko we're the only ones to ask that question. Axle and Tucker went to use the booths.

I said to them, "Are you sure those are going to work, we are in a different world."

Axle said to me, "We won't know until we try." Gaomon added, "It's possible these are connected to the human world but then again I could be wrong." Axle restated what he said to Gaomon and continued. After 5 minutes nothing happened.

Axle was upset and kicked the booth. "Stupid piece of junk." I think another Digimon heard that bang because a black and red centipede Digimon came up from the ground.

Agumon confirmed it's name to be Centimon another wild Digimon. Our Digimon began to fight the larger one but this one was strong than Kuwagamon.

He easily deflected Agumon's Pepper Breath and all the other Digimon's attack's. He one by one thrashed our Digimon. Agumon with a few strength left stood up against Centimon.

"I will not give up, Shou needs me. Shou I will PROTECT YOU." My Digi-vice a name that Tucker thought of began to surge with electricity. Agumon then started to glow.

(Insert song-Braveheart)

**AGUMON SHINKAA **

Agumon digivolved again. He now looked like a velociraptor that was yellow having a black helmet like assembly on his head with three horns. Had blue lightning patterns on his back, legs, and arms. His hands and feet having two pairs of little claws and one big claw.

**BORUTOGREYMON**

Though BorutoGreymon was still smaller than Centimon his speed drastically increased.

"Thunder Beam", BorutoGreymon shouted. A beam of electricity came from his mouth doing heavy damage on Centimon. A couple of more quick slashes and Thunder Beams drove Centimon away. (End of song)

With the battle won BorutoGreymon reverted back into Agumon. "That was amazing Agumon." I was so proud of Agumon.

"I won't give up on you Shou because you are my best friend." With that we then walked on but unknown to us at the time someone was watching us.

"This got very interesting."

See you next time

**Hope you liked Episode 2**


	3. Ep 3: Born Warrior Gaogamon

**Epidode**** 3 finally released**

Hey Axle why don't you take it from here.

Thanks Shou, the reason I'm talking now is because were going over the time Gaomon first evolved into his champion form. See the might of Gaogamon.

(Insert Opening-Butterfly)

After walking for a while we head for a village that we managed to find.

Molemon recognized this place. Unlike most Digimon born in the hatching grounds. He was raised by all the other elderly Digimon. When in infant form he wandered of and got lost. It took him months for him to find the village.

"Jijimon, Lilamon, Flamedramon." Molemon knew all of the elder Digimon names.

Also at the village were Biyomons, a Falcomon, a Terriermon, a Lopmon, five Kapurimon, an Impmon, a Ranamon, and ten Botamon.

"I don't believe it you returned", said Flamedramon.

"We missed you so much", said Lilamon

"I've always waited for the day you came back", said Jijimon.

Then Molemon introduced us to the village elders, "Guys, This is Flamedramon the leader of Digimon Village, Jijimon is the senior advisor, and Lilamon is like our Digimon mother."

"I haven't seen humans in the digital world before", Flamedramon was confused of how we managed to get here.

"Well rest assured this village will be a safe haven for all of you", Lilamon said in a motherly voice.

"It looks like you youths need a rest, stay with us for a little to re-energize your strength", said the wise Jijimon.

We decided to rest at Digimon Village to regain our energy.

Molemon was taking a trip down memory lane as he mingled with the other Digimon.

"Wow you Biyomons grew fast, and I'm guessing all you Botamon are new here", said Molemon.

One of the Biyomon said, "We thoughts we'd need never see you again, I'm so glad you came back", all the Biyomons then snuggled Molemon.

Shou and Agumon were hanging with the Botamon.

"I used to be a Botamon to Shou" said Agumon.

"Really, how did you turn from a black ball with yellow eyes to a pink ball with red eyes to looking like a baby tyrannosaurus to looking like a velociraptor." Shou was amazed of Digimon digivolution.

"Our lives are full of surprises", said Agumon.

The Terriermon decided to use its arm like ears to message Himeko's bare feet.

"Oh thank you Terriermon, but you don't need to do this", Himeko explaining how she doesn't need the message.

Terriermon just said, "Every part of your body needs moment time, and you're feet needed to be pepped up so that you could travel more."

"No one ever thought of messaging my feet", Himeko then teared up because of the hardships she and her feet had to endure.

"Well you have now a friend to look after your beautiful feet and who can look after you because you're beautiful Himeko." Terriermon's words helped Himeko cheer up.

"Thank you for deciding to be my friend Terriermon."

Palmon looked at the two smiling that Terriermon was being kind to her partner.

Tucker showed Impmon his music and he enjoyed it.

"These are sick beats yo", said Impmon.

"You guys need to improve upon your music to include more." Tucker loved sharing music with others

Then I noticed a look in Gaomon as he eyed Impmon.

"Impmon it's been a long time", Gaomon seemed to know Impmon.

"Yeah, haven't seen you since we used to hangout in the woods near the Digimon hatching grounds." Gaomon and Impmon had a friendly relationship in their early years.

"I parted ways with you since I left to see the digital world, it was a good trip and I meet my companion Ranamon."

Impmon the introduced Gaomon to Ranamon.

" Hey there sugar, so your friends with my Impy."

Impmon and Ranamon seemed to be in a romantic relationship. Odd because Digimon don't have parents. I guess even Digimon can love one another.

"Come on Ranamon did don't embarrass me", Impmon seemed to have a mentality similar to Gaomon. Being that he wanted to look tough.

"What are you talking about, your tough even with a silly nickname." Ranamon was an unusual female Digimon. But I guess that's why Impmon picked her.

"You're right tuts I am tough regardless of what I look like."

"That's my Impy."

"Let's chat later Gaomon"

"Yeah"

They fist bump then Impmon and Ranamon walk towards their hut.

Later the village held a bon fire for our stay.

Flamedramon gave a speech, "My comrades and friends let us welcome the humans and their Digimon so that we may better understand them and us. Welcome humans to our hearts."

At night time we had a big feast that Jijimon prepaird. Gon, Tucker, Molemon, and Bitemon ate really fast but chocked due to hogging down all that food.

Everyone else enjoyed each others time and mingled in so many ways.

A little after the party we all went to sleep in different huts.

During that time something or someone watched the village. Its unclear how long it stood there.

"Let the test begin." The figure pulled out a black star then the object began to float.

It flew all the way to Flamedramon's hut and entered through the chimney. The object than started to faze into Flamedramon and he began to scream in pain.

The scream was so loud that it woke everyone up in the village.

"That came from Flamedramon's hut", Gaomon said as he assessed the situation.

We all rushed to his hut and see him bust out breaking the front. He then let out a vicious roar.

"What's gotten into Flamedramon", Shou said confused of Flamedramon's behavior.

I noticed that his eyes were glowing red and talked to Jijimon about it.

"Something has come over our chief, but what kind of bewitching illness is something I'm unsure of. I'm afraid we may need to use force in order to restore chief Flamedramon to his normal self."

Flamedramon began to set fire to the village with his Fire Rockets.

Ranamon was using her control over water to put out as many fires as she could. Falcomon, the Biyomons, Terriermon, and Lopmon we're helping by using buckets of water they collected from a lake in case of an emergency.

Lilamon, Molemon, Gon, and Jijimon took the younger Digimon to a safe house.

While our Digimon with the help of Impmon fought the out of control Flamedramon.

Agumon was slashing at him seeing how Flamedramon's pyrokinesis would render his Pepper Breath useless. Though the plan failed as Flamedramon easily dodged Agumon's attack's and punched him into a hut.

Palmon used here Poison Ivy to hold him down while Silkmon tries to hit him with Silk Attack but that plan also failed as Flamedramon swings Palmon around like a fishing rod and launches her towards Silkmon causing them to crash into each other.

Impmon and Gaomon work as a team to bring Flamedramon down.

They circle around Flamedramon to disorient him then wait for the right moment to attack.

After thirty seconds of the plan working Flamedramon bursts into fire and send the two falling to the ground.

Impmon attacks Flamedramon in his weakened state.

"Impy", Ranamon couldn't do anything since she was focusing on the fire.

"Agumon it's time." Shou tried to evolve Agumon

"AGUMON SHINKAA." but nothing happened.

"No why is it not working."

Gaomon got in front of Flamedramon eying the rampaging Digimon.

"Gaomon what are you doing", I said fearing for his safety.

"I cannot let you hurt my friend, it is my duty as a born warrior Digimon to defeat those who hurt others, Flamedramon I WILL RESTORE YOU.

My digi-vice begins to glow than Gaomon began to glow as well.

(Insert Song-Braveheart)

**GAOMON SHINKAA GAOGAMON**

Gaomon had evolved into Gaogamon.

Gaogamon's speed was impressive, it would be on par with BorutoGreymon.

Dodging all of Flamedramon's attacks, Gaogamon quickly slashed at him multiple times. This wore down Flamedramon a majority of his energy.

In a last attempt he fired one big Fire Rocket at Gaogamon.

Gaogamon used all his mighty to stop the blast and send it back to Flamedramon defeating the rampaging Digimon.

The black star then left Flamedramon's body causing him to return to normal.

(End of Song)

With the battle won Gaogamon reverted back into Gaomon.

Flamedramon woke up, "What happened." He then looked at all the destruction. "Oh no, Tell me I didn't do this."

Gaomon explained, "It wasn't your fault, This black star is to blame."

Flamedramon felt bad so he started a plan to repair the village. We all decided to help him.

After a day of fixing the village was restored.

"Thank you Gaomon if not for you I would have destroyed everything I loved."

"It's all good Flamedramon."

Later the group discussed over the black star.

"Where did this thing come from and why was it making Flamedramon go bananas", said Shou.

I then added, "I don't know we may have to keep an eye out for any other strange activity."

Asking for a way home Jijimon pointed us in a direction to someone who might know how to make it possible.

We said our fair well then went in said direction.

Nice story telling Axle.

Thanks but you take it from here I need to go back to work.

See you next time as Himeko joins me to tell her story see you then.

(End of Episode)

**Hope you enjoyed **


	4. Ep 4: Protect the flower Togemon

**Hey Episode 4 is here**

"Um hi I'm Himeko and Shou brought me here to tell you the story of Palmon's first champion digivolution. I hope this will be a great story for you.

(Insert Into-Butterfly)

After we left Digimon Village we were heading in a direction to someone Jijimon though who could know a way home.

Shou was pondering something. Agumon noticed.

"Hey what's wrong Shou."

"I'm wondering why you couldn't digivolve in our previous endeavor."

"I believe it's because I didn't have enough energy to digivole. Digivolution requires a lot of energy to start the process and since all of us are fairly young Digimon our leveled up form don't last as long and are not permanent. Our energy can regenerate but consumption of food helps quicken the process."

"Even though we had that big feast, all that food didn't have the desired pick me up I need."

"So now we need to watch your diet for you to digivolve...great."

We soon arrived at a factory where robotic looking Digimon were making some metal.

One bug looking Digimon came up to us.

"Greatings Jijimon told me you were coming, I'm ElecKabuterimon."

ElecKabuterimon was the size of an average wrestler. His head had a big horn that rose up into a v shape tip. He had a face plate where the mouth would be and had cyan compound eyes. His head, torso, forearms, and shins were colored blue. His legs, upper arms, wings, and hands were gold. His feet had two claws, and has white thunder bolt patterns on his chest, legs, and forearms.

"Welcome to the Digizoid Manufacturing facility."

"Digizoid", I said in confusion.

"I'll explain as we take a tour around the facility", said ElecKabuterimon.

"This facility's purpose is to create synthesized Digizoid and give it to Digimon in need. Digizoid is considered a rare material in the digital world and our facility is the only one to manufacture said material. We send all our Kokuwamon to deliver the products to our customers."

Agumon stated, "I heard some Digimon have Digizoid in their bodies like MetalGreymon."

"You are correct young Agumon, many Digimon wear Digizoid armor or have Digizoid built into their bodies."

"Man all this talk of Digizoid is making my head hurts", said Tucker.

"Don't you focus at all", said Axle scolding Tucker.

"Hey give him a break it's not every day you learn about a new metal", said Shou trying to defend.

"It's not my fault you all had to be raised in such low classes."

Axle was all of a sudden started to get really aggressive.

"Especially her, no family, no friends, can't even wear shoes she's that poor."

At the time that really hurt my feelings, I actually cried a bit because being barefoot gave me freedom and it was like he wanted me to go back into slavery.

"Hey what's your deal your making her cry", said Shou.

Our fighting even got Gon to start crying.

"Gon don't cry", said Molemon trying to comfort Gon.

Axle then said, "You think care about any of you, I was dragged into this against my will. I'm only tagging along because I just want to get home. Once I'm done here I never want to see any of you again."

Tucker added, "Geez I guess being the son of a famous motorcyclist can get to your head."

"You think I care about my father. Never cared enough about me to return from his world tour, he was a womanizer and a alcoholic. Never once cared about me or my mother. He wasn't even there when she got her legs paralyzed. All the kids at school outcasted me because of me being a son of someone famous and heard the rumors of my fathers dirty behavior. To restate why should I care about any one, when no one besides my mother cared about me."

I was the only one to notice at the time that Gaomon had a face of doubt. I bet if he was pondering if Axle really cares about him as well.

"Axle there's a lot of good people in the world, you just haven't found them."

"Really Shou because I don't see any evidence of that you scooter breaking idiot, who might not even have enough money to fix said scooter."

"I said I'm gonna fix it... you know what I tried to be your friend, BUT YOUR FORCED MY HAND YOU JERK."

Shou punched Axle in the face

"You piece of trash."

Then the two boys locked arms with each other as they fell to the ground rolling on top of each other. When one was on top of the other they punched the other in the arms, chest and face.

Agumon and Gaomon had to break up the fight.

"Break it up you two", said Agumon

"Look until we get you home we all have to work together no matter how much we don't like each other", Gaomon calmed the aggressive Axle.

"Now Axle say sorry to Himeko", said Gaomon.

"Fine..I'm SORRY Himeko."

Though it wasn't genuine it was close enough for the time being.

"It's fine."

ElecKabuterimon continued the tour.

"Let's forget that squabble ever happened", said ElecKabuterimon.

" I know why you came here, Jijimon told me you were looking for a way home. I believe I know how you got here and how that's the key to get you back home."

ElecKabuterimon spoke in great detail, "I believe you came here in a temporal rift between the real world and the digital world. Temporal rifts release high amounts of energy and witness reports say there are temporal rifts in the wastelands. Tell you what I'll build a tracker that hones in on temporal energy."

"Okay", said Shou.

"I have a lounge area you can use to rest and wait, if you want you can walk around the facility and see more stuff", said ElecKabuterimon.

I explored the rest of the facility with Palmon.

Walking on my bare feet, the cold hard Digizoid floors of the facility made frequent contact with my delicate soles which gave me a shiver up my spine. Something about me, technology, and metal material doesn't mix well.

"You okay my lady", said Palmon in that polite French accent.

"It's just that I always feel uncomfortable around so much technology, I can't believe a world this beautiful is comprised of only data."

"You always facinate me with your love for nature Himeko, mabey that's why I was chosen to be your partner."

"Yeah."

While ElecKabuterimon was working on the tracker, red eyes appeared from the shadows and summoned another black star.

It went into ElecKabuterimon's body and caused him to go rouge.

Busting out of his office ElecKabuterimon start randomly firing electric bolts from his arms.

"Ready Gaomon", Axle said preparing Gaogamon to digivolve.

"Gaomon SHINKAA", but this time they couldn't do it.

"Why is it not working for us now",said Axle confused why Gaomon didn't digivolve.

"Axle Digimon need energy to digivolve, Gaomon wasted his in his last battle with Flamedramon", said Agumon.

"Shou I think I've recovered enough energy to digivolve again."

"Okay let's go Agumon."

**AGUMON SHINKAA BORUTOGREYMON **

Agumon had successfully digivolved into BorutoGreymon again.

"Let's see who has the better thunder", said BorutoGreymon.

As me and Palmon arrived BorutoGreymon and ElecKabuterimon began their battle.

Seeming to be evenly matched, BorutoGreymon and ElecKabuterimon traded blows with each other and BorutoGreymon's Thunder Beam negated ElecKabuterimon's Electro Shocker X.

But even in his enraged state ElecKabuterimon's experience proved to much for the inexperienced BorutoGreymon.

Strategically dodging the Thunder Beam's and slashes, he punched BorutoGreymon many times until he was put to the ground.

"BorutoGreymon", said Shou as he ran towards the injured BorutoGreymon.

Palmon bravely stepped up, "Hey you stop this uncivilized fighting."

Palmon used her Poison Ivy to restrain ElecKabuterimon but he just surged in electricity as he shocked Palmon so hard she began to scream in pain.

"Palmon", I said as I tried to run towards Palmon's position but ElecKabuterimon then decided to hold me hostage.

"Himeko", said Palmon fearful of my safety.

"I don't care if you're hypnotized or not, Himeko is to much of a delicate flower to be crushed, Himeko YOU WILL BLOSSOM."

My digi-vice began to glow as Palmon did to.

(Insert Song-Braveheart)

**PALMON SHINKAA TOGEMON**

Palmon had digivoled into Togemon with those big boxing gloves, I bet Gaomon would be jealous.

Togemon punched ElecKabuterimon so hard she sent him flying to a wall and catches me into a princess style carry.

"Himeko are you alright",said Togemon.

"I'm fine thanks to you."

Togemon then helps BorutoGreymon get back up.

"Thanks", said BorutoGreymon

Togemon just simply replied, "Don't mention it."

ElecKabuterimon then flys back into the battle.

BorutoGreymon has a plan, "So you thinking what I'm thinking."

Togemon simply replies, "Double team."

They both nod their heads as they team up against ElecKabuterimon.

They both attack ElecKabuterimon head on causing damage but he eventually starts dodging them.

Then they both start doing long ranged attacks from his front and back giving him a hard time to focus but even that plan eventually becomes predictable as ElecKabuterimon just jumps over the beams and dodges them mid air.

The final strategy sees BorutoGreymon circling around ElecKabuterimon as creates speed mirages disorienting him while Togemon punches him in the face.

Then finally ElecKabuterimon goes down and the black star leaves his body.

"I knew it", said Shou

With the battle won BorutoGreymon and Togemon revert back to their rookie stage.

(End of Song)

After ElecKabuterimon woke up he apologized, "Forgive me, It's like I suddenly wanted to kill someone, I'd never want to do that."

"It's okay it's not your fault", said Agumon.

"I'll continue to work on that tracker now as an apology."

An hour later he finished it.

We began to leave the facility ElecKabuterimon told us about how long it would take to get from here to the wastelands.

"It will take three days to get there on foot but I know you can do it."

We took our leave.

Shou then discussed the matter of the black stars.

"First Flamedramon then ElecKabuterimon, either this is just a big coincidence or something or someone is behind all this."

Axle added, "It's only been Digimon who were around us at that time, if it's true someone is behind all of this then they must be watching us."

I then said, "But why us."

Then Tucker added, "If they want to fight then they have to get past our Digimon first."

Then all our Digimon shouted yeah.

We then continued.

In a dark room five ominous figures appeared. One was from the night of Flamedramon's rampage, another had the red eyes, a third had the head of a big cat, the fourth looked like a female, and the fifth had the head of a dragon.

"There onto us, why not destroy when we had the element of surprise", said the female figure.

"Because we need their power at full to truly begin our plan", said the dragon headed figure.

"When the time is right we siphon that power out of them", said the red eyed figure.

They all being to maniacally laugh as light managed to shine in the room revealing only parts of the mysterious figures.

The light revealed the dragon headed figure had a black horn on its head, showed it's sharp teeth, and huge wings.

On the red eyed figure it showed a golden gauntlet, a purple hoodie and a gold harness.

The cat like figure shows grey stripes, a tiger like tail, and a fang.

The female figure revealed her mouth with black lipstick as she smiled, showed her long black hair stopping at her waist, and shows she was barefoot wearing what seemed to be a purple hakama.

The last ominous figure shows his scorpion like tail, a hand that looked like a scorpion pincer, and had two claws on his feet.

Okay I hope you liked that story.

Where is Shou, mabey he ran late, well next time I'll join Tucker as he tells a story.

Bye bye.

**End of Episode **


	5. Ep:5 Friends Captured, Awaken Arachnimon

**Episode 5 Out Now **

* * *

"Hey Tucker have you seen Shou"

"I think he forgot something and is running late"

"Sorry Himeko I was left babysitting my little brother until we found a good babysitter."

"Hey everyone Shou here, Himeko and Tucker are here today to tell a story of how they got captured and how it caused Silkmon to digivolve."

"While this story for me is monumental, for Himeko..."

"mmmmm, Do you really have to talk about that embarrassing thing I went through."

"Sorry it's part of our story, we'll talk about it once we get there but for now enjoy."

(Insert Opening-Butterfly)

* * *

Discovering someone was behind our friends turning savage we ended up in a run down western style town.

Going to an inn to stay at, we all travelled around the town.

As we walked around we saw many Goblimon, Candlemon, ande Minervamon.

We walked into a bar and ordered some food.

Tucker comically said, "Whatever you do don't hit anyone, otherwise a bar room brawl will commence."

"Seriously Tucker no one is stupid enough to start a bar room brawl", said Axle.

Everyone got their drinks and food.

"Mmm, this is delicious", said Silkmon.

As we finished we heard the sound of a gun outside before a Digimon with a gun for a chest and wearing cowboy gear is sent flying through the door.

Walking inside are five black colored versions of Silkmon.

"Hey their Silkmon like you", said Tucker.

"Yeah but something about these Silkmon doesn't give off a friendly vibe", said Tucker's purple Silkmon.

"Just give us some units and we'll be on our way", said a black Silkmon.

"But you already took so many units, this town is to poor as it is. I sheriff Deputymon will not stand this any longer."

Deputymon grabs two small pistols at the Silkmon and fires his rounds but the Silkmon were quick and Deputymon looked very old and frail.

They then ganged up on Deputymon and attacked him either together or in turns. The most brutal of their attack was them biting Deputymon with their fangs.

After watching in horror Tucker's Silkmon attacked one of the other Silkmon then our Digimon fought the rest. Like what Tucker said this triggered a bar room brawl.

Agumon fired his Pepper Breath at one Silkmon.

Gaomon in a nostalgic looking way flipped back on a chair then rosed up and sucker punched another upwards then to the left.

Palmon grabs one with her Poison Ivy and swings him around like a rag doll.

Silkmon trades blows with one before countering an attack then retaliates against the other Silkmon.

Molemon uses Mole Punch on one and sends him bumping into another.

Defeated the Silkmon retreat, "Were gonna remember this beating you pip squeaks."

We then helped the elderly Deputymon get back up, "Thank you for saving me you kind souls, I'm sheriff Deputymon."

Deputymon eyed Tucker's Silkmon, "You're not like those other Silkmon are you, you seem much kinder."

Silkmon asked, "How long have they been terrorizing your town."

Deputymon answered, "Well I can't really remember with my old age, but what I can tell you is that they keep taking our Digizoid units. Silver, Gold, and even bronze. They want to be filthy stinking rich and will exploit anyone to get that."

Tucker added, "That's horrible, Tell you what we will take care of the other Silkmon when they come back."

Deputymon was delighted, "You would do that oh bless your souls."

The Gang decided to rest at the in.

Later at the Silkmon's cave filled with Digizoid units a figure appeared before them.

"I heard you were humiliated by those human kids and their Digimon. Even more humiliating was that one of them was your own kind. But with my power you can finally get your revenge."

"Who are you", said one of the black Silkmon.

It was revealed to be the purple hooded figure now showing his other features with his purple baggy pants, golden boots and belt, and his purple hoodie being part of a jacket assembly.

"I am Sinbadmon."

Later in the night while the gang was sleeping the other Silkmon came into both Tucker and Himeko's room.

The next morning they found that Himeko, Tucker, and Silkmon was gone. They also saw the room was covered in webs.

"It's one thing to steal money from people, but kidnapping especially our friends, then you're asking for it", said an enraged Shou.

Back at the Silkmon's cave Tucker's Silkmon was put in a cage with a force field that negated his powers.

Tuckers hands and legs were tied together with webs. While Himeko was entirely wrapped in webs with the exception of her head and bare feet.

"Yo why tie up the chick so much", said one black Silkmon to another.

"Precaution due to my experience... eh hrm... trying to woo female Digimon."

"Hey if you guys are done arguing about women, then let us go", yelled Tucker.

"After what you guys did us were not taking any chances."

"Besides were using you as bate to lure your friends outside our base and try a new trick we learned just so our pay back will be much more sweeter. So sit tight."

Back at the town we asked sheriff Deputymon where the black Silkmon came from. He said that he sees them walk out from a nearby ravine where there are many caves.

Palmon was the most worried out of all of us. Himeko was her partner and would want to protect her.

Back at the cave the Silkmon were getting bored.

No Tucker please don't say the next scene.

I'm sorry Himeko this has to be told and is important.

Anyway back to the story, "I'm getting bored how about we play with one of the hostages", said a black Silkmon.

They immediately go to Himeko and look at her feet.

"Ughh..why are you looking at my feet", said Himeko

"I only see a couple of Digimon that have feet like this."

"I've always wondered what would happen when you.."

"Ahahaha, Hey stop that," said Himeko

A Silkmon touches Himeko's foot with his bristly pedipalp, this made Himeko laugh a bit.

"Whoa that's quite the reaction", one black Silkmon said.

The Silkmon were shocked at this reaction, "Do it again", another said to the one near Himeko.

He touched her again.

"Ahhaha", laughed Himeko.

"Hey this is actually fun."

"Ahaha, Hey cut that out", said Himeko as she giggled

The black Silkmon then did it faster and longer.

"Ahhahaha, please stop that tickles~ahaha."

The black Silkmon full on tickled Himeko's bare feet. Himeko was completely helpless as the webs restricted her body movements.

"No please~ahahaha~stop tickling my feet~ahah ahaha."

"HIMEKO", yelled Tucker

"Yeah laugh for us girl", a black Silkmon said as he began to pick up the speed which...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOOOOOHOHOHOHOHO"

"HIIIMEEKOOOO", Tucker yelled even louder in an unbridled rage towards her tormentors.

"Yeah that's more like it", said the black Arachnimon

"PLEASASESEESE IHIHIHIHI BEHEHEGIHIHING YOHOHOUHUHU STAAAAAAAP

It got worse when one by one the other Silkmon decided to tickle her to.

"NOOOOOHOHOHOHO IHIHIHIHI CAHAHAHANT TAHAHAKE ALL OF IHIHIHITTTT."

"Take this Mrs. Goody two shoes", said the one who just switched in.

"WHYHYHYHYHYH ARHRHRHEHEHEHE AHAHAHALLLL YOU SO MEHEHEHEAHAHAN.

"Because we like we like being bad, simple as that."

"Okay boys let's wrap this up", I don't think a pun was intended

It all climaxed when all of them did it together.

"WAHAHAHAHA IM GOHOHOHING TOHOHOHO DIHIHIHIEHEHEHE."

Himeko was driven to a laughing hysterical insanity as she also felt her lungs begin to stop producing air.

"Why you little punks", yelled Tucker in an angry voice.

Trying to escape I found a stalagmite and pierced my bonds in half. Then I rescued my Silkmon and told him to blast away the others with Silk Attack.

Himeko finally catches her breath after that long torment. I cut open the webs with a broken stalagmite , she then begins cry.

"Tucker, that was the worst experience of my life...WAAAAAUGHAAAAHAAAAAAAHAAAA...UGHGUGHWHAAAAA", Himeko cries in despair.

"Shhhh shhh hey, it's okay I will get us out of here."

After seeing how much Himeko was tickled on her feet I decided to carry her princess style.

Geez Tucker you're strong.

Hey I go to the gym and work out, I can have more than one hobby.

Anyway me along with my Silkmon took Himeko and ran out.

"Don't worry Himeko, when we get out of here we'll make them pay", I declared.

We reunited with everyone.

"Oh no Himeko, Tucker what happened", said a distraught Shou

We told everyone what happened to Himeko.

"Those barbaric Digimon, how dare they hurt my delicate flower", said an angry Palmon.

The five black Digimon then came out.

"Big mistake coming here, with our new power we will crush you."

Each pulled out a black star.

"Where did you get those", said a shocked Shou

"Our new partner supplied us with these, this will be the end for all of you."

They inserted the black stars into their bodies and black aura surrounded them.

"This feels amazing."

_**SILKMON DARK DIGIVOLVE TOOOO ARTHROPODMON**_

All the Silkmon Dark Digivolved into Arthropodmon, a Digimon who looks like a prehistoric Eurypterid. The claws bodies are completely black with red eyes. they also have four legs under them to walk on land.

"Now try to take us on."

"Oh yeah two can play at that game, Gaomon."

Gaomon nodded his head.

**GAOMON SHINKAA GAOGAMON**

"Please one Gaogamon isn't enough to take five Arthropodmon."

Fighting five enemies was tough even for Gaogamon, though at first he was holding his own, the combined power of the Arthropodmon overwhelmed Gaogamon.

"Dark Arthro Strike"

Only a few of those attacks took down Gaogamon.

"Ghaaa", screamed Gaogamon

"Come on Gaogamon you're better than this", said Axle.

The Arthropodmon began another Arthro Strike as Silkmon stopped them.

"You would stop one of your own kind."

"I'm nothing like you guys, you steal money, capture innocent people, and torture them just for fun. Unlike you guys I have something to protect my friend Tucker."

At the time I was really moved.

"Tucker lend me your POOOWWWEEEER."

My digi-vice began to glow with Silkmon.

(Insert Song- Braveheart)

**SILKMON SHINKAA **

He digivolved into a bigger looking spider that was purple while the midsection of each leg, the pedipalps, and an hour glass symbol on the back of the abdomen.

**ARACHNIMON**

"Poison Darts", shouted Arachnimon for his new attack.

The attack paralyzed the Arthropodmon so that Arachnimon could help Gaogamon.

"Didn't need help but thanks."

"To much pride will get you killed, now how about we take on these bad apples."

Teaming up the duo faired better as Arachnimon kept paralyzing the Arthropodmon while Gaogamon attacked head on.

"How are we losing", said an Arthropodmon

"Because a malicious Digimon like you will always be crushed by those with light in their hearts", said Arachnimon

"SHUUUTUUUP", said the enraged Arthropodmon.

At a last desperation they all focused energy and shot a big ball of energy towards the two only for them to send it back.

"I think this belongs to YOU", shouted Arachnimon as he threw it back.

"NOOOOO", said all five in their last seconds.

A giant explosion erupted from the impact of the blast.

This destroyed both the Arthropodmon and the black stars.

"I hope you can all be reborn as something good one day."

The data of the Arthropodmon went into the sky.

(End of Song)

After the victory our Digimon turned back into normal.

"Okay team I think we should stay in the town a little longer just so Himeko can recover", said Shou.

We decided to go back to the town to rest after what happened.

Himeko had a hard time recovering so Shou decided to help her.

"Hey are you okay, I couldn't imagine what that must've felt like."

" I'm fine it's just... I never felt my body feel so violated before and the laughs were not genuine at all, like they forced me to laugh."

"Hey I know how to make you feel better, How about a foot massage."

Though at first Himeko was hesitant, she allowed me to massage her feet.

Honestly I think it felt better than Terriermon's way of doing it.

"Thank you Shou", she began to tear up.

"Any time Himeko", Shou hugs her.

Later the soon to be revealed Sinbadmon reviews his plan.

"I knew those idiots couldn't stop them, soon we will take things into our own hands.

Thanks for coming guys unfortunately Gon can't come because he's still in school, but next time I'll talk about his story of how Molemon digivolved as well.

So take care everybody

**End of Episode **


End file.
